herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron (Walking Dead)
TV Series= is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in 's . He served as a supporting protagonist during the second half of and one of the main protagonists from onward. He's a recruiter for the community of Alexandria, along with his boyfriend Eric. Season 5 " " As Sasha and Maggie watch the sunrise, Aaron appears from the woods and carefully approaches the women. He comes off as friendly and cautious, greeting the pair and asking to speak with their leader before informing them that he has good news. " " Maggie and Sasha bring Aaron to the barn where the rest of the group is. They have taken all his possessions away beforehand. Aaron wants them to come back to his community with him. Rick chooses not to believe him, and tells the group that Aaron has another agenda. Aaron shows them a small set of photographs of his community which he taken as evidence of its existence. As Aaron is explaining what his community is about and emphasizing on its security, Rick punches him in the face, knocking him out. After he wakes up, Aaron remains positive towards the group. Rick asks Aaron about the number of people waiting for his group. Aaron responds saying how it does not matter whether he informed him of how many, as it would not affect whether or not he would trust him any more than he does then informs him that there is only one. Aaron also reveals that he and his accomplice have vehicles that they had tried to bring closer to the barn, but had been blocked by the trees. Rick orders Abraham, Rosita, Glenn, Maggie, and Michonne go to check out the vehicles, whilst everyone but Rick and Judith stand guard. As the groups leave, Rick warns Aaron that if his people do not return in one hour, he would kill him. When Judith starts crying, Aaron offers Rick some of the apple sauce in his bag. Rick forcefeedss it to Aaron before Judith to ensure it is not poisoned. When everyone returns with the food from Aaron's vehicles, Aaron again tries to persuade them to leave for his community, which Michonne persuades the others to do. He gives them instructions on a clear route, but Rick decides to take an uncleared at night. Aaron rides in a car with Michonne, Glenn and Rick to his community. When showing Michonne the pictures from his community, she wonders where the pictures of his people are and grows concerns. She asks him Rick's three questions which reveals hess killed a lot of walkers and two people who tried to kill him first. After the group runs into numerous walkers, the car eventually crashes and stalls due to walker parts in the engine. When a lit flare is seen from afar, Aaron starts to panic, concerned it might be one of his own. He frantically requests for his freedom, but after the group denies him, he starts to become violent, kicking the door open and knocking Michonne over, running off into the forest. The others follow him, with Glenn saving his life when a walker attacks him. They then save Rick and Michonne from a group of walkers attacking them. When they arrive at where the flare was fired, they reunite with the group. Aaron shares an emotional reunion with his boyfriend, Eric, who has twisted his ankle. Aaron then thanks the rest of the group for saving Eric and tells them they'll leave in the morning. Rick tries to keep him from sleeping next to Eric but Aaron is determined, saying he'd rather be shot. In the morning, Aaron is in the RV watching over Eric. He tells Noah that at his community there is a doctor who could fix his leg. He is then seen exiting the RV when they reach the safe zone. " " Aaron leads the group in Alexandria while carrying Eric inside. After letting Eric go off to the infirmary, he stays at the gate with Nicholas as the group enters. Aaron asks that group comply with Nicholas' orders to turn over their weapons, and that they will need to speak to the leader, Deanna. After she spoke with Rick, Aaron guided Rick and Carl to the two vacant houses in the Safe-Zone, and that he and Eric will be four houses down if Rick or anyone else needs anything. " " Aaron went out of the safe-zone as Daryl was and followed him, under the guise of hunting rabbits. When Daryl spotted Aaron, he questioned Daryl if he could really tell the difference between a good guy and a bad guy. Aaron then joins Daryl on the hunt. During which, they come across Buttons, a wild horse Aaron and Eric have been trying to wrangle for months. When Daryl attempts to get Buttons, they are attacked by Walkers and flee the area. Aaron reveals that he knows how Daryl feels, like an outsider. Aaron went on to explain how before and even now back at the safe-zone, him and Eric are seen as outsiders because of people's homophobia. Aaron goes on to mention that people fear what they don't understand and that Daryl should join the safe-zone's welcoming party. Soon after, Aaron is attacked and Daryl rescues him. They come to find Buttons being devoured by walkers, so both Aaron and Daryl kill the walkers, with Aaron shooting Buttons out of its misery. Aaron went back to the safe-zone but didn't attend the party so that he could help mend Eric's broken ankle. When Daryl arrives to the Monroe House but declines to go inside, Aaron invites Daryl over for spaghetti. Aaron and Eric then surprise Daryl with a motorcycle and reveal that Eric is retiring and Daryl is to take his place. Daryl is grateful and forms a friendship with Aaron and Eric. " " Aaron can be seen in his car, behind Daryl. The two of them are going on a mission to find new recruits. Appearances Trivia *Robert Kirkman hinted on a Talking Dead special in November 2014 that the second half of Season 5 "will contain a very prominent gay character from the comics", likely referring to Aaron. Ross Marquand was later confirmed in January 2015 by TVLine to be playing the character. *Before Ross Marquand received the role of Aaron, he auditioned for the role of Gareth. Because of his comedic roots, the casting director thought Ross would be better suited for Aaron because of the character's humorous personality and had him return shortly after auditioning for Gareth to audition for Aaron. **The casting call for Aaron used the codename Logan. *Ross Marquand confirmed that Aaron and Eric were in a relationship before the apocalypse: They met through work in their NGO and lived together in D.C., becoming one of the original members of the Safe-Zone. *Aaron is the first openly male homosexual in the series and the third openly homosexual character, the first being Tara Chambler, followed by Alisha. *It could be considered that Aaron is the second politician in the show following Deanna Monroe, a former U.S. Congresswoman, considering how he was a politico in D.C., but he left before he had an official title. This was because he believed he could better use his altruistic personality in a hands-on approach in the peace corps rather than becoming a politician. *Ross Marquand revealed that Aaron is a fan of The Smiths, his favorite song specifically being "Hand in Glove", which in the lyrics alludes to lead singer Morrisey's sexuality and the homophobia that gay couples encounter when being public. *Aaron was originally planned to appear in the episode "Start to Finish", but his scenes were cut. *Aaron's signature weapon he carries in the series is a machete, and he makes use of a revolver as his preferred sidearm. *As of now, Aaron's relationship with Eric is currently the longest lasting relationship in the show as it predates the apocalypse, with most people becoming widows and finding love after the apocalypse. *As of "Hearts Still Beating", Aaron, Gabriel and Enid are the only remaining main characters introduced in Season 5. External Link |-| Comic Series= is a main character first encountered in Issue 67 of ' and is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone community, formally working as a recruiter. He worked with Eric, who was his work partner and lover. External Link Navigation Category:Male Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Optimists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Loyal Category:Victims Category:Honest Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Damsels Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Genius Category:Lethal Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Sympathetic Category:Stalkers